


Baby, Baby?!

by orphan_account



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Reader Insert, Reader is pregnant, Unplanned Pregnancy, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She was the light in his darkness, until she wasn’t.Michael Langdon unexpectedly breaks up with the reader, who then finds out she’s pregnant with his baby.
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon & You, Michael Langdon/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha... I tried writing again. Please enjoy! Feedback is ever so graciously appreciated

Michael had yet to say another word to y/n. He tossed the occasional glance her way, but his silence was still making y/n nervous. They were driving home, on their way from a Cooperative gala, an event Michael had completely neglected her at. 

It was getting easier for him to ignore her these days, and harder for her to understand why. 

‘Is everything okay?’ she wondered. ‘Things were fine just a moment ago.’ Y/N sighed loudly, unable to comprehend how Michael’s attitude had changed so quickly. Y/N was left wishing Michael would take his head out of his ass and just notice her for once.

And as usual, Michael didn’t. At this point, the silence was almost palpable, as if both wanted to say what’s on their mind but too angered to do so. 

Y/N glanced at Michael, his face as stony as ever, but his eyes betrayed him. His baby blues were indecipherable, some unknown emotion lurking within their depth. His hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were bone white. 

‘Fuck it,’ she thinks. ‘Time to get this over with.’

“Michael I’m sorry if I’ve done something wrong, but what’s going on? I’m honestly so, so tired of being left behind like that. It’s like you never think of me, what I want. I know the Cooperative is important to you, but I’m supposed to be too.” Her eyes twinkled with unshed tears, her heart heavy as she anticipated his next words.

Michael’s eyes stayed trained on the road, but the cold indifference in his eyes turned to something else, something y/n didn’t think she’d ever seen in his eyes before.

Regret. 

Michael took a deep breath and spared a glance at her before speaking. “I know it can-“ Michael swallowed thickly before continuing”- seem as if I’m putting the Cooperative before you-before us- but I promise you, that’s not the case. You are, and have always been, the most important person to me in my life. But I think it’s best if we stopped seeing each other.”

A lone, stray tear made its slow journey down his cheek, and y/n knew then that it was all over. After months of trying to make this work, she knew that time had run it’s course. She knew then that whatever empathic force had allowed these two lost souls to find each other, to love each other, was now departing them. And she knew that deep down, she’d always known things would turn out this way. 

Michael sighed then, wiping tears from his face. He looked so defeated and it pained y/n that she couldn’t console him. If this was hurting her, she knew it had to be absolutely devastating for him. After all, she was his only friend, his first true love, his confidant during times of need. 

She’d stayed strong through it all. She loved Michael unconditionally, even if she knew about his plan to wreak havoc on the world. No evil deed he’d ever done could’ve taken the love she had for him. 

And out of all the things she wanted to ask him, all she could muster was a single heartbroken “Why?”

Michael pulled into the driveway of their house, his hand lingering on the steering wheel. Y/N looked out the frosty window towards the woods lining their yard, too afraid to look him in the eye for fear of breaking down. 

“I don’t think our timing was right. I’m too caught up in my own shit to give you the love you need and deserve. There’s a better man out there, one who will love you wholeheartedly and so much better than I can. Have a good life, y/n, and know that I’ll always love you.” 

She turned her head from the window then, desperate to look at Michael one final time. But before she could, he was gone. All that remained was the lingering scent of his cologne, the smell of leather and brimstone wrapping around her heart and making it ache. 

Those last couple of months as she felt the change in their relationship, she’d stayed strong through it all. Y/N had never shed a tear. 

But oh, how she wept now.


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N rose from bed, last nights makeup caked on her face. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she instinctively reached for the other side of the bed , already knowing it’d be cold and empty. 

A month without Michael and she still couldn’t break old habits. 

After their breakup she crashed hard. Everything reminded her of Michael. She over ate, over slept, and was pretty sure she’d put on at least five pounds. She was left in a depressive funk for nearly a week, her mind ridden with thoughts of Michael day in and day out. 

Y/N was preparing to roll out of bed when her phone went off. Sparing a quick glance at the caller ID she answered it. 

“Heyyyy Bitchh,” slurred her best friend Layla from the other end, obviously shitfaced drunk.  
“Can you pweaase pick me-hiccup- frrom the bar on 18th?”

Y/N rolled her eyes. Leave it to Layla to begin day drinking at 8 in the goddamn morning. 

“Do you know what time it is Layla? What the hell are you doing drinking this early?” Y/N was pissed, she had to get to work in nearly an hour, and 18th street was nearly 30 minutes away. 

“Cmooon y/n! I just-hiccup- wantedd to have fun ‘cause you nevver wanna hang out with me!” Y/N could practically hear the pout on Layla’s face. 

“I’ll come get you, but so god help me this is the very last time. Get your shit together.” 

Layla giggled on the other end. “Okaaay, you’re the best! Loove you too!” Y/N heard some muffled scrambling on the other end. “Noo, that’s my fucking martini! Youu don’t-hiccup- say when I’ve had enough! Mr. Barten-.“ The line went dead. 

Y/N sighed and grabbed her keys. 

“Goddamn Layla,” she grumbled.  
—————————————————————

Layla was on Y/N’s couch half asleep when she started her nonsensical rambling. 

“You don’t have to be sad, love. People drift, life moves on.”

Y/N sighed, her heart always clenched when she had to talk about her relationship.

Layla continued rambling, something about “fuck all men, let’s all be gay.”

Y/N chuckled and went to get Layla a glass of water. 

She set the water down and was about to leave for work when Layla spoke again, this time not so lightheartedly. 

“He’s never coming back to you, y/n.”

Y/N was ready to say something back, but Layla was already in the throes of unconsciousness. Y/N swallowed a pit of dread, a wave of nausea hitting her hard. She grabbed her purse and left. 

‘No use dwelling on the past,’ she thought as she stepped outside.  
————————————————————-

As the morning dragged on, y/n’s nausea gradually faded until she was sure she imagined it. The workday was uneventful, and y/n’s coworker Duncan only flirted with her twice instead of his usual 20 times a day. 

Y/N was greeted at home by Layla frantically digging in the bathroom cabinet on all fours.

She cleared her throat.” Ahem, Layla what the hell are you doing?”

“Girl! Where do you keep the tampons in this place? I can’t find a single one! And you seriously need to clean up around here by the way.”

All the blood in y/n’s face immediately left her face. All of a sudden, things started clicking, the pieces snapping together in her brain as the gears turned frantically. 

Layla, ever the dutiful observer, saw how quickly y/n’s face had paled. She gasped, knowing exactly where y/n’s mind had ventured off to. 

“Oh, love. When exactly was the last time you had your monthly?”

Y/N stuttered at a lost for words, slumping against the doorframe. “I-I can’t remember. I’ve been so out of it lately that I didn’t think...”

Layla reached out and gently stroked y/n’s head. “Well, I may need to take a trip to the drugstore. Are you going to be all right here?”

Y/N nodded dumbly, still trying to put forth a cohesive thought. 

“Oh shit,” she breathed.  
“Oh shit indeed,” Layla said.  
————————————————————-

Y/N was pacing back and forth, back and forth, nearly wearing a hole in the floor. 

“Hey love, it’ll be out in ten minutes. Come sit with me.” Layla was visibly concerned, and y/n’s pacing was doing little to quell her worries.

Y/N waved her off, continuing to pace. She had been frantically running her hands through her hair and biting her nails. She was absolutely stressing over this. 

Layla sighed wistfully, unsure what to do. She’d never gone through this before, after all she was gay, and simply never had to worry about something like this happening. “I’ll put on some tea then.”

Y/N eventually sat on the edge of the bed, her nerves frazzled and her brain going a million miles a minute. What if she was pregnant? What would she do? She was barely able to afford her own lifestyle, let alone a baby’s. Who would help her? Would Michael even help? She hadn’t seen hide nor tail of him since their last night together. She didn’t even know where he was, who he was with. 

‘Oh god,’ she thought. ‘What if Michael had someone new?” 

*BEEEP BEEEEP* 

Y/N was ripped from her thoughts by the timer, the ten minutes were up. What that little test would read could make or break her entire life, and quite possible the one that might be inside her. 

Clenching her belly tightly, y/n took tentative steps toward the bathroom, every step heavier than the last. Her heart was it’s own drum, beating to the sound of the blood rushing through her. Dread and anticipation coursed through her body, and as she reached out she swallowed a lump of trepidation. 

With trembling hands, she chanced a glance downwards at the small purple and white strip of plastic in her hands, caressing it as if it were the very essence of life itself. 

“What’s it say,” called out Layla behind her, a steaming mug of tea in hand. 

With bated breath, y/n breathed out, “two red lines.”

She was pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda long. My bad. :)

Michael was-quite frankly put- a hot ass mess. 

He would’ve given y/n the earth, the moon, and the stars-except for one irreconcilable flaw; Michael’s father believed she was turning him moral, giving him a soul where there was none. 

First he tried to show his father that wasn’t the case. He’d even downplayed his emotions, claiming she was nothing more than a plaything-a whore even- to use when he grew bored. His father saw through the lie and knew how much y/n truly meant to Michael. 

When that plan failed he tried to distance himself in order to take some time and get his emotions in check. All that did was reinforce his need for her, made him want her more than ever. 

And so Michael ultimately failed, but by then their love had gone colder than ice, and Michael couldn’t see any possible way to restore things to the way they used to be. He used his work as a means of shutting her out. He feigned ignorance when y/n silently wept at night, leaving tear stained pillows to greet him every morning. 

Michael took long “work trips,” sometimes two weeks long, when all he really was doing was sitting in a cheap motel, alone with only his thoughts for meager company. He couldn’t stand to be at home with her anymore. Being near y/n only increased his love for her. There were so many things to miss, but he especially longed to feel her again. He yearned to make love to her just one more time, to hear y/n’s breathless moans and gasps. Their last time was pleasurable, yes, but they’d done so in a drunken daze, too intoxicated to remember the fine details. 

Michael tried to buy time, but in the end all good things must come to a close. His father was urging him-practically forcing him- to call it quits on the relationship. 

That night during the gala, Michael knew it was time. Y/N looked so wistful and alone that night he couldn’t bare to hold onto her anymore. 

So he’d done what any (seemingly) good man would’ve done; he let her go. 

And where did that leave Michael? Alone. Alone in some high class penthouse in the heart of New York. Sure, he was always surrounded by some satanic lackeys, but that didn’t change the fact that Michael was, and would always be, forever by himself. 

Being confined to the solitude and desolation of his own mind forced Michael to think. Thinking, in turn, brought self loathing. Michael always possessed some amount of self hatred but with y/n around he felt liberated from such thoughts. Now that she was no longer in the picture Michael’s repugnance towards himself ravaged his mind like a weed among flowers. 

He hated who he was; what he was. Were he not a corrupt and depraved being, Michael would’ve given y/n what he knew she secretly longed for- a normal life. She’d always hoped for that white picket fence, flowers in the window, style of living. Instead, Michael gave her pentagrams and blood tinged roses. 

Michael woke to thoughts of y/n and fell asleep to her. There wasn’t a moment during the day that he didn’t think of her. He’d read somewhere that the only way to truly love someone is to let them go, and after the breakup he almost believed it. 

Now, a month later, he was beginning to think that was a load of bullshit. 

—————————————————————

“Ms. Y/L/N, Doctor. Goode would like to see you,” droned out a young brunette nurse. She held the door open as y/n walked over, wringing her hands nervously. 

“First time, huh?,” she asked as she closed the door to the waiting room. 

Y/N smiled wanly, running on three cups of coffee and a croissant. “Yeah. It still doesn’t feel real sometimes. You have any yourself...? 

The nurse pointed to her name tag with an inviting and warm smile on her face, a stark contrast to the withdrawn one on y/n’s face. “Mallory. And no, I don’t have any. I’ve seen what babies do to our bodies and it’s scarred me.”

Y/N and Mallory both shared a laugh, and y/n is reminded that it’s the first time she’s laughed in a while. She likes this Mallory, she decides. She’s a breath of fresh air on an otherwise unnerving day. 

Wiping tears from her eyes, Mallory gestured around y/n. “So...no man or he just couldn’t make it?”

“Well actually, we split a while ago. Things just didn’t work out as planned.”

“Sorry to hear that. Men can be so flaky sometimes.” Mallory handed y/n a clipboard and showed her where to sign. “Second door on the left. And be careful with Dr. Goode. She’s baby crazy!” 

Y/N smiled and departed from Mallory, making her way to Dr. Goode’s office. From the looks of it, she was not only baby crazy but also a religious fanatic. Her office was littered with crosses and...was that a hexagon? Y/N didn’t know, and she couldn’t have cared less. She was here to make absolutely sure she was pregnant and hear her options. 

Settling in one of the plush armchairs, she waited for Dr. Goode, only to be accompanied by the older woman almost immediately. 

“Hi! You must be-,” Dr. Goode skimmed her clipboard for a moment, ”- Ms. Y/L/N.” She held out her hand to y/n. 

Y/N gave her hand a firm shake and a soft smile. “Yes, that’s me.”

“Great. So from the looks of it, you’ve taken a pregnancy test and it read that you’re pregnant, but you want to be absolutely sure? Is that correct?” 

“Yes, but I also want to hear some of my options in case I want to terminate the pregnancy.” Y/N shifted in her seat as Dr. Goode’s smile faltered for a moment, but then returned full strength as if it’d never happened. 

“I’m going to need you to get in the examination chair please.”  
—————————————————————

The exam went smoothly as predicted, y/n was definitely pregnant. She was about four weeks and due in September of next year, that was if she decided to keep the baby. 

Dr. Goode had informed her of various methods of abortion as well as the possibility of adoption. (Y/N had noticed how stiff Dr. Goode went when talking about abortion, and how hopeful she seemed with adoption.) 

Now at home, y/n was deeply troubled. Try as she might, she couldn’t come up with a plan. Keep the baby, give it up for adoption, or terminate the pregnancy? She simply didn’t know. She did know, however, that she was tired of deliberating about it and ready to call it a night. 

She fell asleep to thoughts of Michael caressing her.  
—————————————————————  
The following morning, y/n got her answer. 

As she was getting out of the shower, she misstepped and slipped on the tiles, her arms immediately wrapping around her belly to protect the developing life within.  
Y/N had no idea what would happen next, but she knew she couldn’t just end her pregnancy. 

Some unseen, never before heard voice was practically begging her to keep the baby. For once in her life, y/n listened to it. 

Scrambling off the floor, y/n heard Layla rushing up the stairs.

“Y/N! Are you okay? Oh my god what happened?” 

Wincing, y/n struggled to get up, and Layla hastily helped her. 

“I’m fine, Lay. I just slipped like a jackass.” Y/N turned towards Layla with a tears in her eyes and hope in her heart. “I’m gonna keep the baby. I don’t know how I’m gonna do it but I’m keeping it anyways.”

Layla pulled her best friend in a tight hug, wary of her belly. “Oh love that’s wonderful. I’ll be here one hundred and ten percent. Now let’s get you dry and some food for you and the little one.” 

After she’d toweled off and put on clothes, y/n made her way downstairs. Layla was already busy preparing breakfast, the sweet scent of fresh bagels and savory bacon wafting from the kitchen. 

“Mm Lay that smells amazing! When did you become Gordon Ramsey? You used to burn food all the time!” Layla playfully smacked y/n’s arm and stuck out her tongue. 

“Wouldn’t you just love to know! A true chef never tells.” 

Layla went rigid after saying ‘tells.’

“Oh fuck, how are you supposed to tell Michael?” 

Y/N sighed and sank into a nearby seat. “Easy, I don’t. It’s not like I’d know where to find him anyways.”

Layla frowned. She might not like Michael anymore than the next person, but he deserved to know he brought a life into the world. 

“Actually, he has to know. It’s his right y/n. He’s just as much that kid’s parent as you are.”

Y/N raised her eyebrow, skepticism in her eyes. Since when did Layla care so much about Michael? 

“As if you care. I thought you didn’t like him anyways. Besides, he left me, not the other way around. He doesn’t deserve to know shit.”

“Love, I know that’s the hormones speaking. I know you y/n, and I know you’re still head over heels for that man. I don’t have to like him to know what’s right. He does deserve to know. He’s the father of that kid. You can’t change that. It takes two to tango.“ Layla bends over to get the bagels out of the oven and places them on the cooling rack. 

“Fine, fine! I’ll find the guy and tell him or whatever...,” y/n grumbled. As much as she hated the idea of seeing him face to face, he did deserve the decency of at least knowing. 

Layla grins mischievously, a sneaky glint in her eyes. “Good, ‘cause I’m not sure both our salaries combined can even afford a baby. Isn’t the guy loaded or something?” 

“Yeah, I guess you could say he’s kinda made of money.” The girls shared a look and bust out in laughter. 

As Layla finished preparing breakfast, y/n gazed out the window towards the rising sun. Hope and determination made her feel renewed and able. 

She placed a tender hand on her belly and smiled lovingly at the thought of being a mother.


End file.
